Life and Death
by QuotheIDani
Summary: [SasuXSaku ONESHOT Sakura's POV] He was so stubborn. I had to force him to live, drag him into the life he deserved. Now, I had lovingly laid him to rest.


_'Life and Death_'

By : _QuotheIDani_

* * *

'_Live a little, Sasuke_' I used to say, '_Life is too short to waste_'. I'd laugh happily, as cheerful as ever, and hope my antics amused him. Then he'd turn to me slowly, as calm as ever, and send a slight smirk my way. '_I can't, Sakura_' he used to reply, '_Not until I kill my brother_'. My laughter would cease, his smirk would deepen, and both knew what the other wanted. '_But why, Sasuke?_' I'd ask as he walked away, '_Why can't you just forget?_' Without slowing his speed, he'd quietly counter, '_Because Sakura, I'm an avenger_'. Then he'd keep walking. His hasty exit telling me to stop saying silly things like abandoning his revenge. Stop reminding him he was alive, but I wouldn't. Because if I didn't keep telling him, who would? So I'd silently watch him leave through tear filled eyes, feeling cheated. We were both deprived from the dream we wanted so dearly, and we both knew it. We knew it because the other couldn't have what they wanted either. 

'_Live, Sasuke!_' I used to urge, '_Don't throw away your life!_' I'd smile sweetly, as patient as ever, and pray that he would listen this time. Then he'd glance at me, as stubborn as ever, and eye me with annoyance. '_I won't, Sakura_' he used to declare, '_I'm going to kill Itachi!_' My smile would fade, his glare would instensify, and both knew the other wanted it. '_When can you forget, Sasuke?_' I'd question as he walked away, '_When?_' Slowing his pace, only slightly, he'd quietly respond, '_I don't know, Sakura_' Then he'd walk a little faster, his clenched fists telling me my silly notions of him giving up on killing the older Uchiha were getting to him. That he was starting to realize he was alive, and I wouldn't stop telling him that. Because he needed to know, he needed to live. So I'd quietly watch him leave, stifling sobs, knowing I was cheated. Both our dreams were denied to us, and yet we accepted it. We had to accept it, because we couldn't have what we wanted. Neither me, nor he.

'_Sasuke!_' I cried out as the final blow was delivered, and a sickening '_thud_' reached my ears. A body, cloaked in black, lay on the ground, while a dark figure stood above the corpse. '_Sasuke..._' I'd whispered, my heart pounding erratically. Suddenly the Uchiha wobbled and fell to the floor, making me gasp in the process. '_Hold on!_' I'd shouted to him. I did not laugh. I was not smiling. And I ran to his side, frightened as I had never been before, begging for his safety again and again. '_Sasuke_' I dropped to my knees when I reached him, openly crying, '_Please don't die. Live, Sasuke_' Then he looked at me, eyes duller than I'd ever seen them, and he silenced me with a steady stare. '_I am, Sakura_' he'd told me, '_I killed that traitor. I can live now_' My tears fell steady, his lips sat in a content position, both knew we wanted the same thing. So I laid myself across his chest, the two of us hungry for contact. We deserved to have our dream. '_I know_' was all I said, before taking a deep breath. Then I wrinkled my nose, realizing he smelled strongly of blood, and my skin crawled. It was everywhere, I could feel the warm and sticky liquid all over him. His time was short. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying any harder, and moved my face in front of his. So he could see me, and with a shaking hand I began to wipe dirt and blood from his perfect features. '_Sleep, Sasuke_' I'd cooed in a gentle tone, reversing the message I had always told him, '_Sleep_' And for once he had listened to me. His breathing became shallow, his pulse slowed. He was fading away, and then, suddenly, he slipped from my grasp. '_Sasuke..._' I choked, a terrible pain clawing at my heart. He was gone. He was finally free of his past, finally free from his pain. He'd finally learned to let go of his cursed memories that had held him back all those years. I'd forced him to live, dragged him into the life he deserved; And I had guided him to death too, lovingly laid him to rest. Now it was his turn to save me, to bring me to life, and he did it with two simple words, '_Live, Sakura_'

_And live I will..._

* * *

A/n - What do you get when you get one moody Dani, a whole case of root beer, and a Within Temptation playlist? This fic apperently! lolz... Anyways, tell me what you think. I liked the repetition in this one  



End file.
